Maestro del Aura
by jca594
Summary: El torneo por decidir quien será el mejor maestro del aura está por comenzar, sin embargo los luchadores no saben la verdadera razón por la cual se realiza este torneo.


**Hola lectores, esta vez quiero presentar esta historia que para mi agrado es buena, no se como la consideren ustedes pero ese el motivo por el cual quiero publicarla, si tiene el visto bueno por parte de ustedes la continuaré, de ser otro el caso lo dejaré ahí. Sin nada más que decir les dejo y espeo que les guste**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Capitulo 1

 **El comienzo**

Hace 2500 años en lo más profundo del Bosque Verde en la región Kanto, habitaba un sujeto con todas sus cualidades físicas y mentales al máximo lo cual era parecido a un dios por todo el poder que albergaba en su interior.

Aquel sujeto era solitario y uno con la madre naturaleza, podía sentir cualquier irrupción y peligro que asechaba la naturaleza y esto lo hacía enfadar por lo que él se consideraba la naturaleza misma ya que toda su vida a vivido a costa de esta.

Los humanos de aquella época estaban con curiosidad, por así decirlo, de explorar todo su mundo, invadían todo lugar que se les ocurriese con el motivo de expandir sus territorios, adquirir suministros y también adquirir más conocimientos sobre la vida misma. No medían las consecuencias al destruir la naturaleza y más les importaba averiguar los secretos ocultos de esta.

Dentro de cada humano se encontraba un poder que lo denominaron aura, cada uno tenía un aura distinta a pesar de que podían poseer el mismo elemento, como por ejemplo unos tenían el elemento fuego, otros el elemento agua y así había otros elementos que les servían en sus vidas diarias.

Con el pasar del tiempo y debido a la destrucción que los humanos habían hecho a la naturaleza, este individuo se cansó de tal devastación y salió de las profundidades del bosque para erradicar a toda la raza humana que hacía daño a su bien más preciado.

Una tarde cuando el sol estaba por esconderse en el horizonte, este individuo de manera rápido cayó sobre una aldea creando un gran hoyo, se levantó una gran cortina de humo y esto llamó la atención de los aldeanos que se aglomeraron en el lugar de impacto. Poco fue el tiempo que estuvieron viendo antes de que sus cuerpos les invadiera un gran escalofrío cuando aquel sujetó mostró su apariencia.

Un hombre de cabellos rojos al igual que sus ojos, de tez nívea, llevaba puesto tan sólo un tipo de pantalón rasgado y en mal estado, en la parte de arriba estaba al desnudo y se podía observar un tatuaje extraño que le cubría todo el pecho. El estaba con ojos llenos de furia y venganza y como se consideraba un dios se dignó a hablar por única vez a esas personas que eran inferiores a él

-mi nombre es Red, soy el creador de este mundo y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie lo destruya

Sin más que decir se lanzó contra cada uno de los aldeanos para eliminarlos, la mayoría salió corriendo de ese lugar cuando Red inició la destrucción de aquella aldea, unos pocos fueron los valientes que se atrevieron hacerle frente a aquel dios, con sus poderes del aura intentaron todo lo posible por detenerlo, lanzaban truenos, bocanadas de fuego pero nada lo hacía retrasar ni siquiera un poco.

Red albergaba aura en su interior, sin embargo no se sabía con exactitud de que clase ya que no lanzaba ninguno de los elementos conocidos, nadie sabía como pero tan sólo en unos segundos liberó una poderosa energía que cubrió a toda la aldea y la desapareció en cuestión de segundos, todo intento de defenderse o escapar fue en vano.

Así pasó Red de aldea en aldea destruyendo a cada humano que se le apareciese. Ya hartos de estos, los clanes más poderosos del mundo decidieron unir fuerzas para poder detenerlo.

El clan Ketchump del elemento rayo, el clan Oak del elemento agua, y el clan Shinji del elemento planta se reunieron y fueron hacerle frente a un Red que sólo dejaba escombros en los lugares que pasaba.

Justamente en el Bosque Verde, los tres clanes y Red empezaron su pelea. Los rayos iban y venían por parte del clan Ketchump, algunos rayos daban con Red pero los daños eran mínimos, el clan Oak aportó en gran medida inundando el lugar para tener más velocidad a su favor, el clan Shinji atormentaba con varias raíces que aprisionaban a Red inmovilizándolo unos segundos, sin embargo no era suficiente, Red era demasiado poderoso y al igual que en las aldeas acumulo su aura y luego la expandió destruyendo todo a su paso.

Sorprendentemente para él, después de esa destrucción quedaron 3 miembros aún de pie y con la mirada firme para finiquitar el asunto. Red perdió la mitad de su poder ya que no descansaba desde que salió de su hábitat y esto lo aprovecharon los 3 clanes al unir sus auras juntas creando una gran magnitud al expulsarla contra un Red que no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo.

El golpe fue directo pero Red aún tenía las fuerzas suficientes para seguir peleando, sin embargo antes de recuperarse unas raíces de gran tamaño lo aprisionaban al mismo tiempo que un potente trueno lo inmovilizó y para asegurar su parálisis unos segundos más un gran chorro de agua lo cubrió.

Eso fue el detonante para que los clanes iniciasen el plan con el que creían que Red no volvería a hacer estragos, los tres rápidamente formaron un triángulo alrededor de Red y acumularon todo el poder de su aura para luego enfocarlo en este, un portal se abrió por encima de Red y como estaba paralizado poco a poco lo fue atrayendo hasta que ya estaba del otro lado, antes de desaparecer gritó

-malditos, esto no termina aquí, yo soy un dios no pueden destruirme y algún día regresaré para eliminar a cada uno de ustedes, no estoy sólo y hasta que llegue el día de mi regreso disfruten ya que después sólo será caos!

Red ya no pudo decir más ya que el portal fue cerrado, los miembros de esos clanes gritaron por su victoria y enseguida esparcieron su batalla donde manifestaban que Red por fin había sido detenido.

Los 3 clanes fueron denominados por todos como legendarios ya que su poder de aura y sus elementos eran algo especiales y fueron lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a un dios.

Ninguno de los clanes menciono acerca de lo que dijo Red antes de desaparecer "no estoy sólo" pensaron que eran mentiras para asustarlos pero por precaución y porque ellos tenían el poder de romper el sello del portal de Red se esparcieron por distintas regiones, el clan Ketchump se quedó en Kanto, el clan Oak fue a Jhoto y el clan Shinji fue a Sinnoh

De ahí las amenazas de Red hacia el mundo fueron detenidas y la armonía volvió a surgir, los humanos volvieron con sus actividades de descubrir los secretos que albergaba su mundo y continuaron explorando cada rincón que se les apareciese.

La paz gobernó por mucho tiempo y nadie se preocupaba, los avances en el mundo fueron creciendo rápidamente y el tiempo de la misma forma avanzó

2500 más tarde, el mundo que se conoce ya no era nada comparado con el de antes, grandes civilizaciones y ciudades fueron construidas, máquinas por doquier y un sin fin de cosas que facilitaban la vida de los humanos.

Gran variedad de personas aún siguen explorando su mundo con el fin de tener el mayor secreto que se escondía, hasta este entonces aún cada persona conservaba sus poderes de aura, sin embargo con la llegada de la tecnología la vida fue más fácil y ya no la usaban tantos a tal punto de que el aura sólo era simple energía.

Sin embargo algunos la seguían empleando para luchar, se realizaban pequeños torneos para determinar su fuerza y la capacidad de su elemento. Desde ahí empezamos el camino para descubrir quien será el mejor maestro del aura

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Bueno, como mencioné anteriormente este es una historia que me salió de la nada, solo quiero saber si es de su agrado para continuarla o sino hasta aquí quedamos. Si les ha gustado comenten y nos veremos en una próxima entrega**


End file.
